


idk titles

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay Michael, au where michael and jeremy didn't meet yet, michael is kinda rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	idk titles

If someone was to sum Michael Mell up in a few words, it would be _a queer loser._ He sat alone at lunch everyday, no one daring to sit anywhere near him. The only time anyone would talk to him would be to make fun of him. He had no friends. Nobody liked him.

Jeremy knew this well, yet he still decided to start a conversation with him. It wasn't like he had that good of a reputation anyway - talking to a loser like Michael wouldn't affect him that much.

He walked to the front of the school, to the stairs that Michael sat every afternoon as he waited for his moms to pick him up.

"Hey," Jeremy said as he sat next to the boy.

Michael didn't hear him through his headphones, but he did notice him sit. He removed the headphones and muttered a rude, "Can I help you?" with a scowl on his face.

Jeremy shrugged. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to talk to this kid. Nevertheless, he continued. "My name's Jeremy Heere."

Michael scooted away but the scowl ceased as he realized this person actually wanted to _talk_ to him and not make fun of him. "Um, Michael."

"I know. I hear people talk about you."

Michael squinted through his glasses.

Jeremy noticed this, and corrected himself. "People say really mean things about you, huh?"

"I guess so," Michael nodded, looking up to the sky.

"Um, I don't think they should, uh, say those things, because they might, uh, not be true."

Michael shrugged. "Everyone's mostly right about me; a gay loser."

"..So you really are gay?" Jeremy asked, almost amused.

Michael nodded.

"Huh. I've never met a gay person before. Er - I mean, I might've, I dunno, 'cuz you can't tell based on appearences alone and stuff, right? I mean I've never met a gay person who was like, openly gay. Or maybe I do know someone openly gay, but they just haven't told me. I mean, I don't know many people anyway so there's probably not a big chance that I know someone gay." 

Michael chuckled softly. "I've never met a straight guy who talks so much."

"Sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Either that or not at all."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm pretty much always nervous.."

"Oh, me too."

"..And I mean, I'm currently talking to the biggest loser in school."

The bigger boy nodded.

"Right."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"..I wanna know about you, Jeremy Heere," Michael finally said."

"M - me?"

"Yeah. You seem to know a bit about me, so I wanna know about you."

"Well, um, I dunno. I'm mostly a loser.. just like you."

"Huh. What do you do for fun?"

"Well, uh.." Jeremy's face turned red. He seemed embarrassed. "I play video games."

"Video games?" Michael's face lit up and he smiled. Actually _smiled_.

"Yeah."

"Dude, I love video games!"

"Really?" Jeremy smiled too, and Michael silently admitted he looked cute like that.

"Totally! What's your favorite game?"

"There's too many to choose -- I mostly play zombie games."

"Me too! Dude, you should totally come over and play with me sometime."

"O - okay!" Jeremy nodded.

And there was more awkward silence.

"Um.. does this mean we're friends?"

Michael thought for a moment, his face suddenly becoming serious. He had hated making friends - he usually ended up being backstabbed. But this Jeremy kid seemed really cool - and not to mention, really cute, no homo - so he decided to nod with a quiet "Yeah, sure".

They talked for a few more minutes before Michael's mothers had arrived at the school.

Michael stood up and walked to his moms's car, waving to Jeremy with a smile.

"See you later, Jeremy!"

"See ya."


End file.
